1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device and a terminal system for making transaction through electronic money, and more particularly to a terminal device and a terminal system which are employed for sale of articles, for example, at a store such as a super market or a department store.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, where electronic money stored in an IC card or the like can be employed is limited to a location (device) which is specified by a publisher of the electronic money, and an object of a POS system used in a store such as a super market or a department store is money or a credit card.